


She Hides From The Dark Now

by ivanolix



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon - TV, Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Female-Centric, Femslash, POV Female Character, Season/Series 02, Spooning, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara said she’d die before she’d let herself be the little spoon in a cuddling situation. Then she did. (Episode tag for "Hunger")</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Hides From The Dark Now

Cara lay with the firelight bathing her face, making her warm and hiding nothing, as it should be. She could still feel the clammy texture of her skin of just this morning, felt her strength breaking into a thousand pieces. Now, curled on her side towards the fire, she just felt the renewed vigor in her body, an iron core that even death could not fully break.

She just wished she’d never had to find out that she had a breaking point at all. Her fingers clenched tightly into her palm, the taut muscles keeping any trembling away.

There was a shuffle behind her, and she recognized the breathing even before Kahlan got close enough for Cara to sense her soft scent. Silently, Kahlan’s arm wrapped around Cara, pressed tight against the leather. Cara breathed in deeply as Kahlan lay against her back, head crooking into the soft place between Cara’s neck and shoulder.

“Kahlan,” Cara warned under her breath, “you should wake up. I am not Richard.”

“I know that Cara.” Kahlan’s voice was almost dry. She curled in tighter, Cara almost fully wrapped in her arms, bodies close enough so that Cara could just about feel her heartbeat. “But it’s traditional after someone dies and is brought back to life that their friends take comfort in the fact that it wasn’t permanent.”

Cara blinked, and there was something in her throat when she realized that Kahlan had very carefully avoided saying that Cara needed comfort. She needed to blink fast, even though Kahlan couldn’t see. “I don’t believe you.”

Kahlan made a small noise, and Cara thought it might have been trying to be a laugh. “You’re right, it’s just my tradition.” She breathed out shakily against Cara’s neck.

“And I suppose I must tolerate it?” Cara asked, keeping her voice level somehow.

“Don’t pretend like this, Cara, please,” Kahlan said under her breath. Her arm tightened around Cara, begging. Her face was almost nuzzling Cara’s neck, lips gently kissing there for a second. “Please.”

For a moment all Cara could remember was the feel of blood dripping from the place where Kahlan kissed, and her whole body shivered. Kahlan managed to slip closer, cradling Cara in her arms, and Cara took the proffered opportunity to settle back. She breathed out and closed her eyes, head resting on the low pillow between her and the ground.

Kahlan kissed her neck softly once more, and Cara had to blink rapidly again, the fire now making her eyes sting. But she didn’t turn away or move at all, and her lower hand found Kahlan’s and rested on it. Sometimes Kahlan forewent words, and Cara didn’t know what to do with the leftover emotion that wasn’t frustration. With the fire shining on her closed eyelids and Kahlan warm and secure at her back, Cara felt surrounded by light.

But against all logic, it was better than darkness for bringing on sleep. Cara didn’t wait for Kahlan to drop off, just settled snugly against her for the sake of the warmth, and because she couldn’t escape it now. When Kahlan clasped her hand right as she drifted off, Cara didn’t notice holding her hand right back.


End file.
